justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
We No Speak Americano
"We No Speak Americano" 'by ''Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP, covered by Hit The Electro Beat ''in-game, is featured on ''Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Now. Dancer Classic In the beginning, one point halfway through and the end of the routine, the dancer has red hair and a light pink suit but after the beginning, it changes into a purple and dark pink form. Fanmade P1 is Natassia Harris and P2 is Carl Harris. americanofan_coach_1_big.png|P1 americanofan_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background It is a modern daytime background which he arrived in a motorcycle, but that changes when the first chorus comes. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has 3 '''Gold Moves, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Open your arms straightly outward. Americanogm.png|All Gold Moves Fanmade The Fanmade routine has 2 Gold Moves. Gold Move 1: Jump and clap your feet while leaning. Gold Move 2: Put your left foot in front of the other foot and straighten your arms. WENOSPEAKAMERICANOfanmadegmtba.png|Gold Move 1 WENOSPEAKAMERICANOfanmadegmtba2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup The song has a mashup which is available only on Wii U versions. Dancers: *'We No Speak Americano (JD4)' *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Forget You (JD3) *Diggin' in the Dirt (JD4) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Some Catchin' Up To Do (JD4) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Moving on Up (JD2) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Forget You (JD3) *Diggin' in the Dirt (JD4) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Heart of Glass (JD1) *Mashed Potato Time (JD1) *That's Not My Name (JD2) *Some Catchin' Up To Do (JD4) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Forget You(JD3) *Diggin' in the Dirt(JD4) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *'We No Speak Americano (JD4)' Puppet Master Mode We No Speak Americano ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''We No Speak Americano' * For The Fans/Cake Slice/Glam Swing/Frou-Frou * 70's/Tribal Magic/Party March/Glitter Swing * Mod's Madness/Hopscotch Jump/Galloping Indian/Heart Throb Jive * Nerdy Run/Claws/Locking/You're Mine * Back To Blue/Running In The Rain/Step In Style/American Girl * Gangsta Snap/Swanky/Circular Punch/Point To The Future * Home On The Range/Russian Bounce/Open Up/Bounce * Cheer Snap/Driving Queen/Viewing Audience/Peek A Boo * Dog Call/Duck Dance/Corner Jumping/Vahine Fitness * Locomotion/Puppet/Groovy Jerk/Old School Skipping * MC Skater/Push Down/Winding Down/Tuxedo Girl * Bridal Boogie/Urban Swing/Temper Tantrum/Inidiana Girl * Scoop/Traffic Frog/Rocking Chair/Wrestler's Stroll * Sweep The Floor/Butterfly Wings/Indian Ritual/Dig It * Let Me Hear Ya/Push Away/Tug Of War/Supersonic Circles * Super Nerd/Bring It Back/On The Beat/Waitress Walk * Pineapple Push/Cosmic Punch/Jog 'N' Snap/Tap 'N' Twist * Chick Dance/Punch The Sky/Stepping Out/Indiana Swing * Cheer Guitar/Goalie Samba/Double Punch/Number One * Mod's Diving/Claping Queen/Voodoo Punch/Throwing Punches * We No Speak Americano Appearances in Mashups We No Speak Americano ''appears in the following mash-ups. *'We No Speak Americano ' * Disturbia *Moves Like Jagger *So What *Tribal Dance *Limbo *Love Boat *4x4 '(Best of JD4)' *It's My Birthday '(Suit Up!)' * Macarena '(Gentlemen)' Captions ''We No Speak Americano ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Chaplin March * Crazy Slide * Crooked Slide * Gomina Pumps * Hold-Up * Italian Walk * Pivoting Punch * Rolling Punch * Skiing Back Again * Spinning Points * Tempo Touch * To The Right * Treadmill Trivia *A picture of the dancer can be seen in the [[Want U Back|''Want U Back]]'' routine. * The dark background of the routine only has the colors which appear on the purple dancer. * If you look closely, the dancer has a moustache, although his avatar doesn't. * The Fanmade routine in Just Dance Now has some moves recycled from ''Barbra Streisand ''(Extreme Version). * Along with ''Sway (Quien Sera) and Heart of Glass, the fanmade routine of this song was temporarily removed from Just Dance Now on March 2, 2015. One day later, these songs returned. * In Just Dance Now, the Classic routine is mistakenly placed in the Duets section, and the fanmade routine is only available through the All Songs section. * The Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Now versions of the classic dance both have 88 pictograms, the Fanmade dance has 83 and the mash-up's pictogram count is unknown. Gallery americano.jpg|We No Speak Americano WeNoSpeakAmericanoShape1.png|The dance on the menu AmericanoMU.png|Mashup Screenshot 2014-10-04-19-48-15-1-1.png Wantuback3.png|Its Appearance In Want U Back WeNoSpeakAmericanoAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 66.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar americanopictos.png|Pictograms Americanofan.jpg|We No Speak Americano (Fanmade) Americanofan pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Fanmade Dance) cm_mediaUrl_1424424833.jpg|Photo in Just Dance World Americanoinactive.png Americanoactive.png Videos File:Yolanda Be Cool Vrs DCup - We No Speak Americano (Official Music Video) File:Just Dance 4 - We No Speak Americano - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_-_We_No_Speak_Americano File:We_No_Speak_Americano_(Carl_%26_Natassia_Fanmade)_Just_Dance_Now Category:Non-English songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Medium Songs Category:Covered Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:2010's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs